Harry und das unerwartete Weihnachtsfest
by teddylonglong
Summary: Jemand erhält zu Weihnachten eine Überraschung, die aber eigentlich keine Weihnachtsüberraschung ist. Eine Familiengeschichte. Komplett AU, teils OOC, childfic, Abuse!Dursleys. Fortsetzung: "Harry und das Mysterium des Alters".


**Harry und das unerwartete Weihnachtsfest**

_Jemand erhält zu Weihnachten eine Überraschung, die aber eigentlich keine Weihnachtsüberraschung ist. Eine Familiengeschichte. Komplett AU, teils OOC, __childfic., Erwähnung von Misshandlung durch die Dursleys._

_Keine der Charaktere in dieser Geschichte gehören mir; sie gehören alle __J.K.Rowling, und ich verdiene nichts am Schreiben dieser Geschichte._

Es war am Freitag vor Weihnachten in Harry Potters sechstem Jahr in Hogwarts. Die Schüler von Gryffindor und Slytherin sassen gerade gemeinsam im Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer zu ihrer letzten Unterrichtsstunde vor den Weihnachtsferien. Normalerweise bestand Professor Snape darauf, dass sie mit dem ihnen zu Beginn des Schuljahres zugewiesenen Partner zusammenarbeiteten. Heute jedoch hatte er – sei es aus Vorfreude auf die von der Anwesenheit der lästigen Schüler ungetrübten Weihnachtsferien oder aus sonstigen unerfindlichen Gründen – von der Befolgung dieser Regelung abgesehen und den Schülern gestattet, ihre Plätze frei zu wählen. Da Hermine und Ron bereits gemeinsam an einem Tisch sassen, als Harry das Klassenzimmer betrat, musste er sich wohl oder übel neben Neville setzen. An sich war das kein Problem, denn er mochte den Jungen sehr. Ausserdem mussten sie heute nicht zusammenarbeiten, sondern jeweils für sich ihren eigenen Trank brauen. Aber in Zaubertränke war das Zusammensitzen mit Neville das Schlimmste, das ihm passieren konnte. Und das zeigte sich auch heute.

Während Harry sich auf seinen Trank konzentrierte und davon überzeugt war, dass er es schaffen würde, ihn korrekt zu brauen, da er sich – vielleicht auch durch die Zusammenarbeit mit Malfoy – in diesem Fach sehr verbessert hatte, behielt er vorsichtshalber mit einem Auge Neville im Blick. Als er gerade die letzte Zutat in seinen fertigen, perfekt hellgrünen Trank einrührte, um diesen dann noch acht Minuten ziehen zu lassen, kam der Lehrer vorbei, enttäuscht darüber, dass Harrys Trank einwandfrei aussah, und höhnte "Tja, Potter, vielleicht sollte man sich auch mal darum kümmern, was der Nachbar macht, damit keine Kessel explodieren. Aber dafür reicht Ihr gesunder Menschenverstand wohl nicht, arrogant und auf sich selbst fixiert wie sie sind".

Harry und Neville waren so vertieft in ihre Arbeit gewesen, dass sie beide bei den provokanten Worten des Professors aufschreckten und sich zu ihm hinwandten. Zu Harrys Pech blieb Neville bei dieser Bewegung mit dem Ärmel seiner Robe am Tisch hängen, so dass sein Kessel, der eine undefinierbare, quietschorange Flüssigkeit beinhaltete, kippte und seinen Inhalt über Harry entleerte.

Sekunden später konnten Neville und Professor Snape an der Stelle, an der sich gerade noch Harry befunden hatte, nur noch einen etwas gebeulten Haufen schwarzen Stoffes sehen.

"Harry!" kreischte Hermine, die von der Bank hinter den beiden Unglücksraben alles beobachtet hatte und nun erschrocken nach vorne stürmte und in dem Stoffbündel wühlte.

Ein nacktes Baby lag zwischen dem schwarzen Umhang. Seine leuchtenden grünen Augen liessen keinen Zweifel an seiner Identität zu. Vorsichtig versuchte sie, das Baby aufzuheben, das sofort anfing zu weinen, bevor es aus unerfindlichen Gründen seine Ärmchen zu dem bedrohlich dreinblickenden Professor ausstreckte. Der Professor machte jedoch keine Anstalten, Hermine das Baby abzunehmen, und der Rest der Klasse stand wie versteinert da und schaute auf Hermine und das nackte, weinende Baby in ihrem Arm.

Harry weinte einfach weiter. Er verstand nicht, was passiert war. Eben noch hatte er mit seiner Mami zusammen auf dem Sofa gekuschelt, und im nächsten Augenblick lag er nackt auf einem harten Boden und fror, und um ihn herum waren lauter unbekannte Gesichter. Aber es kam noch schlimmer. Plötzlich sah er ein Gesicht, das er meinte zu kennen. War das nicht sein Papa? Aber er sah etwas anders aus, und er schaute so böse. Hatte er etwas schlimmes getan? Er streckte seine Ärmchen nach dem Mann aus, wurde aber nicht hochgenommen. Also blieb er bei der Unbekannten auf dem Arm und weinte weiter.

Plötzlich spürte er, dass es kühl um sein Unterteil wurde und erleichterte sich – dummerweise genau in Richtung auf den Professor.

"Potter!" brüllte der Professor wutentbrannt. "Was glauben Sie eigentlich, was Sie sind?"

"Aber Professor", wandte Hermine ein. "Er ist doch nur ein Baby. Wir müssen ihm eine Windel anziehen, und wir brauchen auch Kleidung für ihn."

Plötzlich erwachte der Professor aus seiner Starre. "Was stehen Sie da herum und gaffen?" fauchte er die restlichen Schüler an. "Füllen Sie Ihre Tränke ab, stellen Sie sie auf meinen Schreibtisch, und dann können Sie gehen. Miss Granger, Sie begleiten mich zum Schulleiter."

Endlich wandte Hermine ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Harry zu und sah, dass er vor Kälte zitterte und ihm bereits die Nase lief. Schnell bückte sie sich nach seiner Robe und versuchte, so gut es ging, das weinende Kind darin einzuwickeln, bevor sie dem Professor aus dem Raum folgte.

Als sie im Büro des Schulleiters angekommen waren, war Hermine völlig ausser Atem, weil sie kaum mit den langen Schritten des Professors hatte mithalten können, abgesehen davon, dass sie ihre schwere Schultasche und das Baby zu tragen hatte. Harrys Schreie waren inzwischen zu heiseren Schluchzern geworden, unterbrochen von mehrfachem Niesen, und Snape warf tödliche Blicke auf den kleinen Schreihals.

Professor Dumbledore bot ihnen einen Platz an, bevor er mit der Frage "Was ist passiert?" das Gebrüll des Kleinen zu übertönen versuchte.

Harry entdeckte eine neue Chance, dem Ziel seiner Begierde – den starken Armen seines Papas – näherzukommen. Er liess ein erfreutes "Dadi" hören und machte sich auf die Reise, indem er sich nach vorne warf und beide Händchen nach seinem Papa ausstreckte. Leider fasste der finster aussehende Professor nicht nach seinen Händchen, und der Kleine landete kopfüber auf dem Fussboden. Er hielt einen Moment inne, um zu erforschen, ob er wesentliche Beschwerden aufwies, die ein Brüllen nach seiner Mami erforderten. Da dies offensichtlich nicht der Fall war, rappelte er sich auf seine Füsschen hoch und taumelte zu dem Mann hinüber, von dem er überzeugt war, dass er sein Papa sein musste.

'_Okay, jetzt werde ich schreien, denn ich will, dass er mich endlich hochnimmt_' dachte er, hob abermals seine Ärmchen und schrie, wobei er lauter wurde, je länger der Mann ihn ignorierte.

"Also, Severus, wenn der Junge unbedingt zu Dir will, dann nimm ihn doch endlich mal hoch, damit wir hier weiterkommen. Bei dem Lärm kann man sich doch gar nicht verständigen, und ich möchte auch keinen Schweigezauber auf ein Baby legen" beschwor Albus seinen jungen Kollegen.

Endlich nahm Snape den Kleinen hoch und stellte ihn auf seinen Schoss, wo sich der Kleine, entspannt, noch einmal erleichterte. Wutentbrannt nahm Severus das Baby hoch und legte es Hermine auf den Schoss zurück. Nachdem er sich mit einem Schwenken seines Zauberstabes gesäubert hatte, schaute er den Kleinen böse an und sagte "Nun halt endlich die Klappe – wir müssen uns hier mal unterhalten. Nicht alles dreht sich um Dich!"

Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Warum war der Mann so unfreundlich? Ausserdem fror er wieder, denn er hatte ja nichts richtiges an. "Dadi" versuchte er noch einmal, den Mann anzusprechen, der wie sein Papa aussah.

"Miss Granger, ich schlage vor, sie bringen Mr. Potter zu Madam Pomfrey; ich werde dem Schulleiter derweile erzählen, was passiert ist", sagte Severus, während er überlegte, ob er am Morgen einen Kopfschmerztrank eingesteckt hatte. Denn diesen könnte er jetzt gut gebrauchen.

Hermine stand sofort auf und verliess mit Harry, der nun noch mehr schrie, das Büro des Schulleiters. Sie beeilte sich, zum Krankenflügel zu kommen, wo Madam Pomfrey, angelockt von dem Gebrüll des Kleinen, ziemlich schnell aus ihrem Büro kam. Schnell schwenkte sie ihren Zauberstab über den Jungen und teilte Hermine mit, er sei ungefähr ein Jahr alt, bevor sie den Kleinen auf den Arm nahm und fragte "Mein Gott, ist das Harry?"

Erstaunlicher Weise beruhigte Harry sich auf ihrem Arm genauso, wie er vorher auf Severus Schoss ruhig geworden war. "Tappi?" fragte er, seine Stimme heiser vom Weinen.

"Ja, Harry. Ich bin Tante Poppy, genau. Erkennst Du mich noch?" fragte sie, und Harry nickte. Offensichtlich konnte er sich an die Heilerin erinnern.

Die Gunst der Stunde nutzend, informierte Hermine Poppy darüber, was in der Zaubertrankstunde passiert war. Sie hatte gerade ihre Erklärung beendet, als Dumbledore und Severus die Krankenstation betraten, erstaunt, dass es so ruhig war.

"Harry kennt mich", sagte Poppy schlicht. "Er ist ein Jahr alt, und ich kann mich entsinnen, dass er in dieser Zeit oft krank war und Lily mit ihm zu mir gekommen ist. Deshalb kann er sich an mich erinnern."

"Aber warum will er denn dann immer zu Professor Snape?" fragte Hermine verwirrt. "Kennt er ihn denn auch aus seiner Kindheit?"

Auf die Frage wusste niemand etwas zu sagen. "Also, ich sehe eigentlich keine andere Möglichkeit, als dass Du das Kind zu Dir nimmst, Severus. Fast alle Schüler fahren morgen nach Hause über die Ferien, und Du bist der einzige Involvierte, der hier im Schloss bleibt. Davon abgesehen, scheint Harry Dich ja irgendwie zu mögen", stellte Dumbledore fest.

Severus wollte gerade vehementen Prostest äussern, als der Schulleiter fortfuhr "Weisst Du, welcher Trank dies verursacht hat? Oder weisst Du jedenfalls, was für einen Trank Du ihm geben kannst, damit er wieder zu seinem normalen Selbst kommt?"

"Leider hatte ich noch keine Gelegenheit, zu besichtigen, was dieser Trottel von Longbottom da gebraut hat" wütete Severus mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. "Ich weiss nur, dass sein Trank ORANGE war! Orange! Nicht hellgrün wie er hätte sein sollen."

Er überlegte einen Augenblick. "Wenn er sonst keine Nachwirkungen hat, könnte ich natürlich auch einfach den 'Inveterasco Trank' brauen; den könnte er alle drei Tage trinken, und mit jeder Ration würde er ein Jahr älter."

Albus warf Poppy einen fragenden Blick zu. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, abgesehen davon, dass er sich erkältet zu haben scheint, weil Ihr ihm nichts richtiges angezogen habt, ist er völlig in Ordnung."

Alle schauten auf den kleinen Fratz in Poppys Arm, der jetzt richtig süss aussah in seinem grün-blau geringelten Strampler mit kleinen weissen Bärchen darauf, den Poppy ihm angezogen hatte. Der Kleine hatte sich jetzt beruhigt und lutschte seelenruhig an seinem Daumen.

So sehr Severus versuchte, sich zu wehren, war Dumbledore nicht davon abzubringen, dass Harry über die Weihnachtsferien bei ihm bleiben sollte. Während der Zeiten, in denen er mit dem Brauen von Tränken beschäftigt war, würde Poppy sich um den Jungen kümmern.

Dumbledore rief nach Dobby und bat ihn, dafür zu sorgen, dass in Severus Wohnung ein Kinderzimmer eingerichtet würde, und in Hogsmeade all das zu besorgen, das Harry in den nächsten Wochen benötigen würde.

Severus verabschiedete sich in sein Labor, wo er sofort mit dem Alterungstrank beginnen würde, damit Harry die erste Portion möglichst schnell nehmen konnte. Nebenbei hatte er den Auftrag von Poppy bekommen, zu versuchen, eine Art Aufpäppeltrank für Babies zu brauen, mit dem sie Harrys Erkältung kurieren konnte.

Hermine ging zurück in ihren Schlafsaal, um ihren Koffer zu packen. Schweren Herzens verabschiedete sie sich von Harry. "Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen; ich werde gut auf ihn aufpassen, und Professor Snape wird das auch tun", versicherte ihr Poppy.

Poppy versuchte zunächst, Harry in ein Bett zu stecken, das sie mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes in ein Gitterbettchen verwandelt hatte. Da hatte sie aber nicht mit dem Eigenwillen des kleinen Jungen gerechnet. Er litt immer noch unter dem Schock, plötzlich in einer fremden Umgebung mit lauter unbekannten Leuten zu sein. Ausserdem taten ihm sein Hals und sein Kopf weh, und er fühlte sich gar nicht gut. Da wollte er lieber auf dem Arm, der zu der ihm bekannten Dame mit der sanften Stimme gehörte, bleiben. Er wusste auch, dass sie ihm schon mindestens einmal geholfen hatte, als es ihm nicht gut ging und seine Mami mit ihm zu ihr gekommen war.

Nachdem sie den Jungen eine Weile herumgeschleppt hatte und merkte, dass er müde war und immerzu niesen musste, beschloss sie, ihm einen ganz leichten Schlaftrank einzuflössen, von dem sie sicher war, dass sie ihm einem Baby geben durfte. Sie mischte ihn mit kaltem Wasser, das er gierig trank. Sekunden später war er eingeschlafen, so dass sie ihn in sein Bettchen legen konnte, wo er den Rest des Tages verschlief.

Vor dem Abendessen kam Severus, um zu sagen, dass der Alterungstrank fertig sei, allerdings jetzt noch zwölf Stunden ziehen müsse.

"Das ist prima, Severus. Vielen Dank. Dann können wir ihm morgen direkt die erste Portion geben und anschliessend jeden dritten Tag. Dafür solltet Ihr allerdings hier in den Krankenflügel kommen, damit ich ihn anschliessend für eine Weile im Auge behalten kann, falls er irgendwelche Probleme mit dem Trank bekommt" bestimmte Poppy in einem Ton, der keine Widerrede zuliess. "So, Severus, nimmst Du den Kleinen mit zum Abendessen in die Grosse Halle?"

"Wenn es unbedingt erforderlich für das Wohlbefinden des kleinen, verwöhnten Fratzes ist, dann werde ich mich wohl aufopfern" war die Antwort des Tränkemeisters.

"Prima, Severus, denn ich würde auch gerne am Abschiedsfest teilnehmen. Wir können uns ja nebeneinander setzen; dann können wir uns gemeinsam um ihn kümmern", antwortete Poppy und nahm den Kleinen aus seinem Bettchen.

Harry öffnete müde seine Augen und stöhnte. Es war doch kein Traum gewesen, er war immer noch in dieser unbekannten Umgebung, und es ging ihm immer noch nicht besser. Wo war denn nur seine Mami geblieben? "Tappi, wo Mami?" krächzte er heiser.

"Deine Mami kann leider nicht hier sein; Du musst für ein paar Tage mit Onkel Severus und Tante Poppy vorlieb nehmen" erklärte Poppy dem Kind sanft.

"Wenn er soweit ist, dass er uns mit seinem Gebabbel auch den allerletzten Nerv raubt, soll er ruhig 'Professor Snape' sagen; ich bin nicht sein Onkel", entgegnete Severus barsch.

"Dadi" rief Harry erfreut und streckte die Ärmchen nach seinem Papa aus. Dort im Dunklen hatte er ihn gar nicht stehen sehen. Leider hatte er nicht mehr Glück als am Vormittag, da der Professor sich entsetzt abwandte und es Poppy überliess, den Jungen mit einer frischen Windel zu versorgen.

Beim Abendessen sollte Harry in einem Hochstuhl sitzen, der zwischen Severus und Poppys Platz am Lehrertisch aufgestellt war. Das gefiel dem kleinen Mann allerdings gar nicht. Er legte sein Köpfchen auf seine Ärmchen und presste seinen Mund zu, als Poppy ihn füttern wollte. Auch seinen Löffel selbst in die Hand nehmen wollte er nicht.

"Harry, was ist denn los? Was möchtest Du?" fragte Poppy schliesslich verzweifelt, nachdem Harry auch ein Fläschchen Milch, das Dobby gebracht hatte, nicht zu sich nehmen wollte.

Harry streckte sofort beide Händchen zu ihr, um auf ihren Schoss genommen zu werden. Poppy seufzte und nahm den Kleinen aus seinem Stuhl – unter grossem Protest von Severus. "Jetzt verwöhn das dumme Balg doch nicht noch mehr. Du siehst doch, dass er sich sogar für zu gut hält, um unser Essen zu essen. Er meint wohl, er wäre etwas besseres."

Poppy ignorierte die Bemerkungen ihres Kollegen und versuchte, den Kleinen auf ihrem Schoss zu füttern. Harry mochte eigentlich gar nichts essen, weil er immer noch sehr verunsichert war, seine Mami schrecklich vermisste, und ihm das Schlucken wehtat. Aber so gut konnte er sich noch nicht artikulieren, um Poppy dies alles begreiflich zu machen. Also bemühte er sich, ein paar Bissen von dem, was Poppy ihm gab, zu essen. Als sie merkte, dass er nicht bereit war, mehr als ein paar Happen zu essen, stand sie auf und beschwor eine weiche Matte für den Fussboden, auf die sie Harry setzte, so dass er mit den Duplosteinen, die Minerva zur selben Zeit beschwor, spielen konnte.

"Minerva, warum muss Harry über die Ferien bei Severus wohnen? Du siehst doch, er hasst das Kind!" beklagte sie sich.

"Albus Ideen sind leider oft undurchschaubar", gab ihre Freundin zurück und sprach den Schulleiter an, der auf ihrer anderen Seite sass.

"Minerva, es ist sehr wichtig, dass diese beiden sich näherkommen. Bisher habe ich es leider nicht geschafft, ihnen eine passende Gelegenheit zu bieten, seit das mit dem Okklumentik-Unterricht gescheitert ist, aber diese Chance müssen wir jetzt beim Schopf packen" lautete die vage Erklärung des Schulleiters, mit dem sich die beiden Damen einfach zufriedengeben mussten.

Nach dem Abendessen nahm Severus zähneknirschend das Kind an die Hand und wanderte mit ihm hinunter in die Kerker. Sie brauchten fast eine Dreiviertelstunde, bis sie unten ankamen, und Harry konnte sich kaum noch auf den wackeligen Beinchen halten, als sie endlich vor einem grossen Bild stehenblieben. Sobald sie in der Wohnung waren, liess sich Harry erschöpft auf den Boden gleiten. Er konnte nicht mehr, und er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, sich schon einmal so elend gefühlt zu haben. Es ging ihm vorher schon nicht gut, und diese Wanderung war ein Marathon für ihn gewesen.

Severus suchte einen Schlafanzug für Harry aus dem Schrank, in den die Hauselfen alle Einkäufe ordentlich eingeräumt hatten, und befahl dem Kind, ins Badezimmer zu kommen. Harry jedoch rührte sich nicht.

"Wenn Du glaubst, ich trage Dich durch die Gegend, wie Deine ganzen Bewunderer dies tun, dann bist Du schief gewickelt. Komm jetzt ins Bad. Du musst ein Bad nehmen, bevor Du ins Bett gehen kannst", sagte er ungeduldig, und Harry zitterte bei dem eisigen Ton des Mannes, der nun seine Hand nahm, ihn vom Boden hochzog und mit sich ins Badezimmer schleifte, wo Dobby bereits ein warmes Bad für den Kleinen vorbereitet hatte.

Harry schaute sich vorsichtig um. Der Professor hatte ihn nicht liebevoll, wie er es von Poppy oder seiner Mami gewohnt war, aber dennoch auch nicht grob ausgezogen und ihn in die Wanne gesetzt. Das Wasser hatte genau die richtige Temperatur, auch wenn Harry immer noch leicht fror, wie auch schon den ganzen Tag. Aber es gab hier überhaupt keine Spielzeuge. Seine Mami hatte immer Spielzeuge für ihn in der Badewanne. Nicht einmal sein heiss geliebter Dino war da. "Dido?" erkundigte Harry sich vorsichtig und warf dem Professor einen fragenden Blick zu, der ihn aber ignorierte und sich damit beschäftigte, das Kind zu waschen.

Ungerührt davon, dass dem Kind heisse Tränchen über die Backen liefen, nahm Severus den Jungen aus der Wanne, trocknete ihn ab und wickelte ihn, ohne auch nur ein Wort mit ihm zu wechseln. Sobald er ihm seinen neuen Schlafanzug in hellblau mit kleinen grünen Dinos angezogen hatte, legte er ihn in sein Bettchen und deckte ihn zu. Harry streckte ihm beide Ärmchen hin. Er verstand das nicht. Normalerweise, wenn Papa oder Mama ihn ins Bett brachten, kuschelten sie immer noch ein wenig mit ihm, und dann lasen sie ihm noch eine Geschichte vor und streichelten ihn noch einmal, bevor sie das Licht ausmachten. Er fühlte sich auch immer noch nicht wieder gut, und normalerweise merkte seine Mami das immer und kümmerte sich dann um ihn.

Severus warf noch einen Zauber auf den Jungen, der ihn informieren sollte, wenn das Kind nachts aufwachte, dann machte er das Licht aus und verliess den Raum. Harry blieb alleine zurück und weinte sich in den Schlaf, der einfach nicht kommen wollte.

Severus hatte gerade einen Berg Pergamente fertig korrigiert, als es an der Tür klopfte. Es war Minerva. "Ich wollte nur mal sehen, was unser kleinster Schlossbewohner macht. Kommt Ihr beide gut klar?"

Severus stöhnte. "Das Blag ist im Bett und schläft, nehme ich jedenfalls an. Ich habe ihn gebadet und ins Bett gepackt und bin froh, dass ich jetzt meine Ruhe vor diesem um Aufmerksamkeit heischenden, verwöhnten Blag habe."

"Severus!" mahnte Minerva ihn. "Ich kann auch nicht verstehen, warum Albus darauf besteht, dass er hier bei Dir bleibt, denn ich würde ihn sehr gerne zu mir nehmen, und ich weiss, dass Poppy den Kleinen auch sehr mag. Aber wie die Dinge nun mal sind, bist Du für ihn verantwortlich, und es wäre besser, wenn Du versuchst, mit ihm auszukommen."

"Meinst Du nicht, dass Albus langsam zu alt wird? Bist Du sicher, dass er weiss, was er tut?"

"Bisher hatte ich schon den Eindruck, dass er weiss, was er tut. Aber warum fragst Du ihn nicht einfach einmal selbst, wenn Du meinst, es sei aussichtslos, dass Du mit Harry klarkommen könntest. Darf ich ihn mal sehen?"

Severus nickte und führte sie in das neu eingerichtete Kinderzimmer. Minerva sprach einen leichten Lumos-Zauber, der das Zimmer nur gerade so viel erhellte, dass sie etwas sehen konnten. Sie trat an Harrys Bett und merkte, dass er überhaupt nicht schlief, sondern mit geschlossenen Augen dort lag und weinte.

"Harry?" fragte sie sanft, und langsam öffneten sich die grossen, grünen Augen des Jungen.

Als Harry Minerva dort sitzen sah, fing seine Unterlippe an zu zittern, und weitere Tränen strömten seine Bäckchen hinab. Die Tante kannte er auch; er war schon oft mit seiner Mami bei ihr gewesen. "Tammi" flüsterte er heiser und versuchte, sie anzulächeln. Das Lächeln erreichte allerdings nicht seine Augen.

"Ja, mein kleiner Schatz. Ich bin Tante Minerva, das weisst Du also noch. Ist alles okay mit Dir? Geht es Dir gut?"

Der kleine Junge schüttelte leicht den Kopf, bevor er sich mit der Hand an diesen fasste, weil die Bewegung wehgetan hatte. Minerva streckte die Hände aus und nahm den Kleinen aus seinem Bettchen, Severus scharfen Protest einfach ignorierend. Sofort merkte sie, dass das Kind glühend heiss war und völlig fertig zu sein schien. "Severus", sagte sie leise. "Du musst sofort Poppy holen; Harry hat sehr hohes Fieber."

Zwei Minuten später betrat Poppy eilends den Raum und schwenkte ihren Zauberstab über Harry, der sich auf Minervas Schoss zusammengerollt hatte. "Severus, was habt Ihr beide nach dem Abendessen gemacht?" fragte sie scharf.

"Gar nichts", gab Severus zurück. "Wir haben fast eine Stunde gebraucht, um hier herunterzulaufen, dann habe ich ihn gebadet und ins Bett gebracht. Und dann sollte er eigentlich schlafen, aber vermutlich habe ich ihm nicht genügend Aufmerksamkeit gezollt", meinte er sarkastisch.

"Severus!" schimpfte Poppy sofort. "Das Kind, das in Deiner Obhut ist, weil wir dachten, es sei sicher bei Dir, hat ein Fieber von 41,5 Grad, und Du merkst das noch nicht einmal?! Der Kleine ist völlig erschöpft; für ein einjähriges Kind, das nicht richtig fit ist, ist eine Wanderung von fast einer Stunde viel zu weit. Du hättest ihn mindestens die Hälfte der Strecke tragen müssen. Hast Du ihm wenigstens eine Geschichte vorgelesen und einen Gutenachtkuss gegeben?"

"Poppy, was ist mit ihm?" unterbrach sie Minerva, bevor Severus diese Frage beantworten musste.

"Er hat eigentlich nur eine schlimme Erkältung. Woher das hohe Fieber kommt, kann ich mir eigentlich nicht erklären. Severus, bitte hole mir einen Fiebertrank und ein Glas Wasser, so dass wir diesen entsprechend verdünnen können."

Eine Minute später kam Severus zurück. Minerva hatte Harry inzwischen Poppy gegeben und sich an die Feuerstelle begeben und den Schulleiter herbeizitiert. Poppy informierte ihn kurz über den Zustand des Kindes, bevor Minerva in scharfem Ton sagte "Ich denke, Du hast es mit Deiner Geheimniskrämerei zu weit getrieben, Albus. Entweder erklärst Du uns jetzt, warum Harry unbedingt bei Severus soll, oder ich werde Harry für die Zeit in meine Obhut nehmen."

Poppy kannte ihre Freundin Minerva bereits seit ihrer Schulzeit, und sie wusste, dass Minerva so zornig war, dass Albus in diesem Fall auf die Forderung eingehen musste, wenn er nicht grosses Theater haben wollte. Aber sie hatte sich getäuscht.

Albus räusperte sich und sagte bestimmt "Meine liebe Minerva, noch bin ich hier der Schulleiter und in meiner Eigenschaft als dieser bestimme ich, dass Klein Harry solange bei Severus bleibt, bis er wieder gross ist. Mein Geheimnis werde ich genau an dem Tag lüften, an dem Severus freiwillig und bei vollem Bewusstsein Harry aus ganzem Herzen heraus anlacht".

"Darauf kannst Du lange warten", murmelte Severus.

"Severus, ich kann nur sagen: Nutz die Chance, die Du jetzt hast, um den Jungen kennenzulernen. Glaube mir, dass es sich lohnt!" sagte Albus und fixierte ihn mit seinen blauen Augen, die im Moment jegliches Funkeln entbehrten.

"Ich werde es versuchen", versprach Severus, obwohl ihn diese Zusage einiges an Überwindung kostete. Er stand auf, ging zu Poppy hinüber und nahm ihr den Kleinen ab. "Wart's mal ab, Potter, wir werden das schon machen", flüsterte er dem Baby ins Ohr, bevor er ihm vorsichtig mit einer Hand die Stirn fühlte. "Was kann ich tun, Poppy?" fragte er dann. "Er ist immer noch ziemlich warm."

"Du kannst ihm keine Tränke mehr geben, nur noch Muggel-Methoden verwenden. In ein paar Stunden kannst Du ihm noch einmal etwas von dem verdünnten Fiebertrank geben. Ich komme morgen früh wieder, um nach ihm zu sehen."

Die drei Besucher verabschiedeten sich, und Severus brachte Harry ins Bett. Da sein Fieber immer noch sehr hoch zu sein schien, wagte Severus es nicht, ihn allein zu lassen, sondern setzte sich in einen Sessel neben sein Bett, machte ihm kalte Umschläge und tupfte ihm hin und wieder das Gesicht mit einem feuchten Lappen ab. Gegen vier Uhr morgens war er gerade einmal kurz eingenickt, als Harry plötzlich anfing zu jammern. Im Nu war Severus wieder wach und sprach leise auf den Kleinen ein, dem es offensichtlich schlechter ging. Severus liess per Accio den Fiebertrank und ein Glas Wasser zu ihm kommen und flösste dem Kind etwas von der Flüssigkeit ein. Zum Glück wirkte diese sofort, und Harry schlief wieder ein. Severus nickte ebenfalls in seinem Sessel ein und wurde erst wach, als er Poppys Stimme vernahm.

"Guten Morgen, Severus. Ihm geht es ein klein wenig besser, aber noch nicht viel. Wann ist denn Dein Trank soweit, dass wir ihm die erste Portion geben können?"

Severus runzelte die Stirn. "Der Trank ist jetzt schon fertig, aber müssen wir nicht warten, bis er wieder ganz gesund ist?"

"Es wäre zwar besser, aber auf der anderen Seite kommt ein Zweijähriger besser mit einer fieberhaften Erkältung zurecht als ein einjähriges Kind. Ausserdem kann er sich dann auch besser artikulieren und sich melden, wenn er etwas braucht oder ihm etwas wehtut. Deshalb würde ich doch vorschlagen, ihm den Trank jetzt gleich zu geben. "

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Harry grossenteils schlafend. Er war um einige Zentimeter gewachsen, eine Tatsache, die in Verbindung mit seiner Erkältung und dem anhaltenden hohen Fieber sehr unangenehm war. Severus hatte zweimal versucht, ihn zu überreden, etwas zu essen, es aber schliesslich aufgegeben, da das Kind einfach nur schlafen wollte. Am nächsten Morgen dagegen war Harry wie ausgewechselt. Die Nachwirkungen des Alterungstranks hatten inzwischen nachgelassen, und für seine Erkältung hatte Severus ihm eine Kinderversion des Aufpäppeltrankes gebraut, durch die er sich wesentlich besser fühlte.

Severus hatte sich auch allmählich daran gewöhnt, das Kind in seiner Wohnung zu haben. Allerdings war dies auch bisher nicht so problematisch, da der Junge ans Bett gefesselt gewesen und nicht in der Lage gewesen war, in seiner Wohnung herumzuschnüffeln.

Poppy war an diesem Morgen wieder gekommen und hatte dem Kleinen erlaubt, für eine Weile aufzustehen. Die Hauselfen hatten eine grosse Spielecke in Severus Wohnzimmer eingerichtet, und nach einem gemütlichen Frühstück in Severus kleiner Essecke – soweit man in der Gesellschaft eines Zweijährigen gemütlich frühstücken kann – setzte Severus Harry in die Spielecke. Dann machte er sich daran, am Wohnzimmertisch Aufsätze zu korrigieren, wobei er den Kleinen immer im Blickfeld hatte.

Harry war ein sehr ruhiges Kind. Er sprach überhaupt nur, wenn er angesprochen wurde, und seine Sprachfähigkeiten entsprachen nicht seinem Alter. Nach den wenigen Schritten, die Harry bisher in der Wohnung gemacht hatte, hatte Severus den Eindruck bekommen, dass er auch im Laufen keinerlei Fortschritte gegenüber seinen Fähigkeiten vor einem Jahr gemacht hatte. Severus fasste den Entschluss, dem Kind, das nur noch zwei Tage lang zwei Jahre alt sein würde, möglichst viel vorzulesen, um seine Sprachfähigkeiten wenn möglich etwas auf Vordermann zu bringen.

Kurz entschlossen näherte sich Severus der Spielecke. Er streckte seine Hände aus, und Harry kam sofort zu ihm und hob beide Ärmchen, um sich hochnehmen zu lassen. Severus tat ihm den Gefallen und nahm ihn mit auf das Sofa, das direkt vor der Feuerstelle stand, also der wärmste Platz in der Wohnung war.

"Na Potter, geht es Dir heute besser?"

Harry nickte ihm zu. "Ja, Hawwy biffn bessa."

"Was meinst Du? Soll ich Dir eine Geschichte vorlesen?"

"Hawwy wieb fiften, aba Hawwy tu wästich", antwortete der Kleine ängstlich.

"Nein, Harry, Du bist überhaupt nicht lästig", versicherte Severus dem Jungen, erstaunt über dessen Ausdrucksweise. Wie kam er denn auf die Idee, lästig zu sein? Severus las ihm alle Bücher vor, die die Hauselfen für den Jungen besorgt hatten, erfreut, wie begeistert und ruhig der Kleine zuhörte. Als sie alle Bücher, die für einen Zweijährigen geeignet waren, durchgelesen hatten, schlug Severus vor, zum Mittagessen in die Grosse Halle zu gehen. "Hast Du Lust, Tante Minerva und Tante Poppy zu treffen?" fragte er ihn.

Harry schaute ihn zweifelnd an und meinte "Ja, Hawwy mack Tan Min un Tan Pop. Nuwa Hawwe sewa weit füwa Hawwy".

"Ach, Harry, so weit ist die Grosse Halle nicht. Wenn Du gar nicht mehr kannst, kann ich Dich auch Huckepack nehmen".

Diesmal brauchten sie nur eine halbe Stunde bis in die Grosse Halle. Harry hatte Severus Angebot nicht angenommen, ihn huckepack zu nehmen. Er wollte seinem Dadi nicht lästiger werden, als er es durch seine Krankheit sowieso schon war. Diesmal machte es ihm auch weniger aus, die Strecke zu laufen, auch wenn er fertig war, als sie in der Grossen Halle ankamen. Dort stürzten sich alle sofort auf den Kleinen, Harry jedoch bestand darauf, auf Severus Schoss zu sitzen.

"Harry, warum isst Du denn Dein Fleisch nicht?" fragte Minerva, die heute neben Harry sass. "Probier doch mal; es ist sehr lecker".

"Hawwy nich 'laut Feif tu essen", antwortete der Junge leise und schaute betreten auf seine Händchen.

"Du darfst kein Fleisch essen? Wer sagt das denn?" fragte Minerva aufgebracht.

Wiederum war Harrys Stimme kaum zu hören, als er sagte "Tan Tunia und Onky Bano".

"Harry, bitte höre mir ganz genau zu", sagte Severus streng. "Du darfst alles essen, was Du hier auf dem Tisch siehst. Du musst sogar Fleisch essen, da es für Deinen Körper sehr wichtig ist. Du bist sowieso sehr dünn, und in den letzten drei Tagen hast Du viel zu wenig gegessen. Also bitte iss soviel Du kannst".

"Okay, Dadi", versprach Harry leise.

Als Severus und Harry aufbrechen wollten, schlossen Minerva und Poppy sich ihnen an mit der Absicht, Harry zu baden und ins Bett zu bringen. Severus war dies natürlich mehr als recht, auch wenn Poppy ihn nun zwang, Harry den ganzen Weg Huckepack zu nehmen. In seiner Wohnung angekommen verzog er sich sofort in sein Labor und genoss die Abwesenheit des unvermeidlichen Kleinkindes.

"Hast Du keine Spielzeuge hier?" fragte Minerva den Kleinen.

"Nein, Hawwys Dino is weg un andwe pieteu auf" antwortete Harry betrübt, und seine Unterlippe verzog sich wieder weinerlich.

Minerva schwenkte ihren Zauberstab, und plötzlich schwammen diverse Tierchen vor Harry in der Wanne.

"Oh" machte Harry entzückt und streckte zögerlich eine Hand nach dem grünen Dinosaurier aus, wobei er Minerva einen fragenden Blick zuwarf.

"Ja, Harry, damit darfst Du spielen; die sind für Dich", versicherte Minerva ihm, sich über seine Unsicherheit wundernd.

Am nächsten Morgen kam Draco schon vor dem Frühstück nach Hogwarts. Da Severus sein Patenonkel war, kannte er das Passwort und konnte über das Floh-Netzwerk direkt in seine Wohnung kommen.

"Hallo Onkel Sev", begrüsste er seinen Hauslehrer. "Ich habe Deine Eule bekommen. Was ist denn genau los? Du hast nur geschrieben, dass Du meine Hilfe brauchst, aber wofür denn?"

Severus schnitt eine Grimasse. "Tja, Draco, erinnerst Du Dich noch, was am letzten Freitag im Zaubertränke-Unterricht passiert ist? Longbottom hat doch seinen verpatzten Trank über Potter geschüttet, und der ist zu einem Baby geworden. Na ja, und jetzt muss ich über die ganzen Ferien auf den Deppen aufpassen. Ich hatte gehofft, Du könntest mir ein paar Tage Gesellschaft leisten und ihn mir ab und zu abnehmen, bevor ich wahnsinnig werde".

"Warum?" fragte Draco unschuldig. "Ist er so schlimm?"

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und starrte sein Patenkind an. "Du kennst den verwöhnten, arroganten Gryffindor, oder?"

"Na ja, mal schauen. Wie alt ist er denn eigentlich, und hast Du schon eine Idee, wie Du ihn wieder zurückverwandeln kannst?" fragte Draco relativ gelassen.

Severus erklärte ihm alles und ging dann zu Harrys Raum hinüber, um zu sehen, ob er schon wach war. Zu seinem Erstaunen lag Harry wach in seinem Bettchen und gluckste begeistert, als er seinen vermeintlichen Papa sah. Sofort rappelte er sich auf und zog sich am Gitter hoch, die Ärmchen in die Luft werfend. Als er Draco ins Zimmer kommen sah, machte er allerdings gleich zwei Schritte rückwärts, und sein Gesichtchen nahm verängstigte Züge an.

"Hallo Harry, ich bin Draco. Ich bin gekommen, um mit Dir zu spielen", sagte Draco, der ein wenig unsicher war, was er mit dem Jungen tun sollte, und Harry schaute ihn überrascht an.

Harry wusste nicht, woran er war. Niemand spielte mit ihm. Normalerweise sass er den ganzen Tag in seinem kleinen, dunklen Raum und hatte sich ruhig zu verhalten, um nicht bestraft zu werden. Aber der grosse Junge hier wollte mit ihm spielen? "Mit Hawwy pien?" fragte er erstaunt.

"Ja", meinte Draco langsam und überlegte, wie er den Kleinen beschäftigen konnte. "Wenn Du willst, kann ich Dir auch etwas vorlesen".

Harry nickte beigeistert. "Oh ja, Hawwy wiebt wesen. Vien Dank".

Draco warf einen fragenden Blick zu Severus, der ihm leise erklärte, dass Harry sprachlich sehr zurückgeblieben sei. Die drei gingen zum Frühstück in die Grosse Halle, da Severus nicht wollte, dass seine Wohnung anschliessend von seinen aufgeregten Kolleginnen heimgesucht würde, die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatten, den Kleinen nach Strich und Faden zu verwöhnen. Anschliessend spielte Draco bis zum Mittagessen mit Harry. Gemeinsam bauten sie einen Duplo-Zoo auf, besser gesagt Draco baute ihn auf, und Harry riss in seinem Eifer alles wieder ab.

Zuerst war Draco zurückhaltend gewesen, als es darum ging, mit Harry zu spielen. Allerdings konnte er nicht verhindern, dass es ihm wirklich Spass machte, mit Harry zu spielen. Der kleine Junge war einfach zu niedlich.

Harry hatte sich inzwischen an Draco gewöhnt und freute sich sehr, dass der Junge sich so viel Zeit nahm, um mit ihm zu spielen. Das kannte er gar nicht. Er konnte sich kaum noch daran erinnern, dass seine Mami mit ihm gespielt hatte. Beim Mittagessen fragte Draco Poppy, ob er Harry vielleicht auf einen Spaziergang mit an den See nehmen konnte.

Poppy zögerte einen Augenblick, bevor sie sagte "In Ordnung, Mr. Malfoy, das können Sie machen, sobald er ausgeschlafen hat. Allerdings müssen Sie ihn sehr warm anziehen, denn er war in den letzten Tagen sehr krank und ist immer noch erkältet, und es ist eisig kalt draussen. Bitte bleiben Sie nicht zu lange draussen, und tragen Sie ihn, wenn Sie merken, dass er erschöpft ist".

"Alles klar, Madam Pomfrey. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er noch Mittagsschlaf macht".

"Hawwy nich flafn, Hawwy guu und Hawwy mit Dwaco pien", versuchte Harry zu protestieren.

"Nein, Harry, ich möchte, dass Du heute einmal Mittagsschlaf machst, denn Du bist noch nicht wieder ganz gesund, und Du hast morgen wieder einen anstrengenden Tag vor Dir. Aber sobald Du geschlafen hast, darfst Du mit Draco spielen oder spazierengehen", erklärte ihm Poppy bestimmt.

Obwohl Harry sehr lange schlief, konnten Draco und Harry noch einen ausgedehnten Spaziergang im Schnee unternehmen. Severus hatte freundlicherweise ein Stück Holz in einen Schlitten verwandelt, so dass Draco Harry draussen durch den Schnee ziehen konnte. Harry war hell begeistert. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so viel Spass gehabt zu haben. Abends badete ihn Draco und brachte ihn ins Bett.

"Dwaco füwa Hawwy Fifte wesen?" fragte Harry schüchtern, als Draco ihn zugedeckt hatte.

Draco seufzte, sagte dann aber "Okay, Harry, was soll ich denn lesen?"

"Die Fifte mit Bob und dem Dwaffn", antwortete Harry bestimmt und deutete auf ein Buch, das neben seinem Kopfkissen lag. Dann lehnte er sich glücklich zurück. Heute war ein richtig schöner Tag gewesen. Noch bevor Draco die Geschichte zu Ende gelesen hatte, war Harry eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück begleitete Poppy die drei in die Kerker, um Harry seinen Trank zu geben. Diesmal waren die Einflüsse des Alterungstrankes noch gravierender. Nachdem Harry den ganzen Tag mit Schmerzen und Fieber im Bett verbracht hatte, stellte Draco abends, als er den Kleinen baden wollte fest, dass diser plötzlich blaue Flecke und Schrammen am ganzen Körper aufwies. Laut rief er nach seinem Patenonkel, der sofort zu ihnen eilte.

"Harry, was ist passiert?" fragte er mit einem leichten Anflug von Besorgnis in der Stimme. "Hat Dir jemand wehgetan?"

"Hawwy dawf nicht sagen", antwortete der Kleine verschreckt.

"Harry, ich habe Dir bereits gesagt, dass hier andere Regeln herrschen als bei Deinen Verwandten", berichtigte Severus ihn sofort. "Hier darfst Du alles sagen. Ich erwarte sogar, dass Du mir antwortest. Hat das Dein Onkel gemacht?"

Nach einigem hin und her gab Harry schliesslich zu, dass seine Verletzungen von seinen Verwandten herrührten. Severus rief Poppy zu Hilfe, die den Jungen untersuchte und seine Verletzungen heilte.

Als Draco ihn anschliessend ins Bett brachte und ihm zu seiner grossen Freude auch wieder eine Geschichte vorlies, fing Harry plötzlich an zu weinen.

"Was ist los, Harry, tut Dir etwas weh?" fragte Draco besorgt.

Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sagte schluchzend und so leise, dass Draco ihn nur so gerade verstehen konnte "Hawwy denkte Onky Sewwy is Hawwys Dadi. Aba timmt nicht, Hawwys Dadi nicht mewa webt".

Während Draco noch dabei war, das Gesagte zu begreifen, und überlegte, was er darauf antworten solle, war Harry schon erschöpft eingeschlafen.

Auch die beiden nächsten Tage verbrachte Harry mit Draco, der ihn den ganzen Tag lang beschäftigte. Morgens spielten die beiden in Severus Wohnzimmer, während Draco Harry nachmittags auf Entdeckungsreise durch das Schloss mitnahm. Harry fielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf, als sie die Bibliothek betraten. So viele Bücher! War das toll hier!

"Dwaco, liest Du miwa etwas vow?" fragte Harry begeistert und war sehr enttäuscht, als Draco ihm erklärte, dass es hier nur Schulbücher und keine Kinderbücher gab".

Zur Entschädigung führte Draco ihn in die Küche, wo sich ein Haufen gelangweilter Hauselfen um sie scharte und ihnen alle erdenklichen Leckerbissen vorsetzten. Harry schaute jedoch skeptisch auf die Süssigkeiten und fragte Draco leise "Kann Hawwy haben? Hawwy nicht 'laubt essen Süsskeits".

"Doch, Harry. Erinnerst Du Dich noch, was Onkel Sev Dir vor ein paar Tagen gesagt hat, hmm? Dass hier andere Regeln herrschen als bei Deinen Verwandten? Also darfst Du auch Süssigkeiten essen".

Harry strahlte ihn freudig an und begann, von den Köstlichkeiten zu naschen. Was für ein Glück er hatte, das der strenge Mann, der anscheinend tatsächlich nicht sein Papa war, solche netten Regeln aufstellte. Es wäre schön, einen Papa wie ihn zu haben. Selbst wenn der Mann Harry offensichtlich nicht mochte, war er immer noch viel netter zu ihm als die Dursleys. Geistesabwesend nahm Harry sich noch ein Plätzchen und liess es langsam auf der Zunge zergehen. Dummerweise gab es kurz danach Abendessen, und als Harry gar nichts mehr zu sich nehmen wollte, fragten Poppy und Severus gleichzeitig im selben strengen Tonfall "Was habt Ihr heute nachmittag gegessen?"

Während Draco beichtete, kletterte Harry schnell aus seinem Stuhl und auf Minervas Schoss, die ihn lächelnd in den Arm nahm. Glücklicherweise versprach Draco Poppy und Severus, dass es nicht mehr vorkommen würde, und bat sie, die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen, da Harry sowieso so zaghaft und ängstlich sei.

Der nächste Tag war der 24. Dezember, und Draco musste gleich nach dem Frühstück abreisen. Er wuschelte Harry noch einmal durch die Haare, denn er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er den Kleinen während dieser Zeit richtig liebgewonnen hatte, und versprach, nach Weihnachten noch einmal für ein paar Tage zu kommen. Schliesslich reiste er über das Floh-Netzwerk nach Hause, während Harry seinen Trank bekam, mit dem er nun vier Jahre alt wurde.

Diesmal untersuchte Poppy seinen ganzen Körper direkt und stellte fest, dass er abermals diverse Verletzungen aufwies. Zum Glück waren es alles Dinge, die sie sofort heilen konnte. Trotzdem musste er den ganzen Tag mit hohem Fieber und Schmerzen das Bett hüten, sehr zu Minervas Enttäuschung, die eigentlich gehofft hatte, dass Harry zugucken konnte, wenn sie in der Grossen Halle den Weihnachtsbaum schmückten. Statt dessen leistete sie ihm eine Weile Gesellschaft und fragte ihn, was er sich denn vom Christkind gewünscht hätte.

"Tan Min, was ist ein Chiskind?" fragte er müde, und Minerva warf einen entsetzten Blick zu Severus hinüber, der gerade den Raum betreten und Harrys Frage mitgehört hatte.

"Weisst Du, was Weihnachten ist, Harry?" wollte Severus wissen und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

Zum Entsetzen der beiden Erwachsenen schüttelte Harry den Kopf, und Minerva und Severus bemühten sich mit vereinten Kräften Harry zu erklären, was es mit Weihnachten und dem Christkind auf sich hatte. Um ihm die Überraschung des Weihnachtsmorgens nicht zu nehmen, und weil er immer noch sehr angeschlagen war, beschloss Severus, an diesem Abend mit Harry in seinem Zimmer zu essen. Anschliessend brachte er den Jungen ins Bad zum Zähneputzen und um zur Toilette zu gehen, froh, dass er keine schmutzigen Windeln mehr wechseln musste. Anschliessend steckte er ihn wieder ins Bett und sagte ihm 'Gute Nacht'.

Harry warf Severus einen ängstlichen Blick zu und fragte ganz leise und zögerlich "Eine Gefichte?"

Severus seufzte. Hatte er sich nicht geschworen, nichts unnötiges für Potter zu tun? Aber irgend etwas war an dem Jungen, das ihn dazu verleitete, seinem Wunsch zu entsprechen. "Also gut", sagte er. "Was soll ich denn lesen?"

Freudestrahlend reichte Harry ihm sein Lieblingsbuch von Bob und seinem Drachen, das immer neben seinem Kopfkissen lag.

Den restlichen Abend verbrachte Severus damit, zu überlegen, wie er den Alterungstrank verändern konnte, so dass Harry nicht so unter den Nebenwirkungen leiden musste. Er kam aber auf keinen grünen Zweig, und um Mitternacht beschloss er, ins Bett zu gehen. Vorher wollte er aber doch noch einmal nach dem Kleinen sehen. Nicht, dass er sich Sorgen um das Kind machte, aber es war ja doch seine Pflicht, noch einmal nach ihm zu schauen, nachdem er den ganzen Tag krank gewesen war, sagte er zu sich selbst.

Harry war jedoch nicht in seinem Bettchen! Severus verbrachte eine gute Stunde damit, die ganze Wohnung abzusuchen, ohne Erfolg. Harry konnte definitiv nicht nach aussen gelangen, soviel war klar. Aber wo war er? Langsam wandelte sich Severus Besorgnis in Zorn, der aber glücklicherweise schnell wieder verging, als Severus die nur angelehnte Schranktür im Kinderzimmer bemerkte und das Kind dahinter zusammengekauert im Schrank fand. Vorsichtig nahm er den Kleinen auf den Arm und holte ihn aus dem Schrank.

"Harry, was ist los? Warum warst Du im Schrank?" fragte er das Kind eindringlich, als er sah, dass Harry von der Bewegung wachgeworden zu sein schien, obwohl er die Augen noch geschlossen hielt.

Plötzlich liefen Tränen über sein kleines Gesicht, und der Junge fing an zu schluchzen. "Hawwy hat Twaum geseht, bösew Mann und gwünen Twahl zu Mami und zu Hawwy. Dann hat Hawwy Angst habt und Hawwys Kammer gesucht".

Unbewusst streichelte Severus den Jungen und wischte vorsichtig seine Tränchen weg bis er sich plötzlich der Tatsache bewusst wurde, dass es sich um Potter handelte, den er da versuchte zu beruhigen. "Das war nur ein dummer Traum" sagte er wider besseres Wissen und legte den Jungen zurück in sein Bett. "Es ist alles okay, hier tut Dir niemand etwas" sagte er so sanft er konnte und hob seinen Zauberstab, um das Licht zu löschen.

"Bitte" liess Harry plötzlich verlauten. "Kann Hawwy biffn Licht haben, bitte?"

Severus nickte kurz und löschte die Lichter bis auf eines, bevor er den Raum verlass.

Als Severus am Weihnachtsmorgen aufwachte, rechnete er fast damit, dass Potter schon aufgeregt in seiner Wohnung herumlief und Geschenke suchte. Aber dann fielen ihm plötzlich die Ereignisse des Vortages ein. Potter hatte noch nicht einmal gewusst, was Weihnachten war. Und seine Verwandten hatten ihn offensichtlich misshandelt. Seltsam. All dies passte so gar nicht in das Bild des verwöhnten, arroganten Potter, den er kannte – oder bisher geglaubt hatte zu kennen. Kopfschüttelnd machte er sich auf den Weg ins Kinderzimmer. Und natürlich lag Harry wach in seinem Bettchen und versuchte, sein Lieblingsbuch zu lesen.

"Na, wollen wir dann mal in die Grosse Halle gehen und frühstücken? Anschliessend können wir dann schauen, ob das Christkind schon dagewesen ist" schlug Severus vor, während er Harrys Hemd zuknöpfte und ihm half, seine grüne Robe darüberzuziehen.

"Ja" meinte Harry, der tags vorher kaum etwas gegessen hatte und daher sehr hungrig war.

Als sie die Grosse Halle betraten, blieb Harry wie angewurzelt stehen und bestaunte den festlichen Schmuck. So etwas Prachtvolles hatte er noch nie gesehen. "Onkel Sevewus, wawum sind da Bäume?" fragte er erstaunt, während er immer noch fasziniert in die Halle starrte.

"Das sind Weihnachtsbäume, Harry" erklärte Severus, bevor Rolanda Hooch auf sie zustürmte und Harry mit zum Frühstückstisch zog.

Erstaunlicherweise liess Harry sie gewähren ohne zurückzuschrecken. Harry mochte die Fluglehrerin, denn sie war immer lustig und machte viele Scherze mit ihm, wenn er in die Grosse Halle kam. Das Frühstück dauerte heute sehr lange. Harry wusste nicht, ob alle heute langsamer oder mehr assen, oder ob es daran lag, dass er so lange mit dem Essen brauchte, weil er einfach seine Augen nicht vom Weihnachtsbaum abwenden konnte. Aber irgendwann schlug Albus vor, das sie sich in die Sessel setzen sollten, die um den Baum gruppiert waren, so dass sie mal schauen konnten, für wen die Geschenke unter dem Baum waren.

"Was sind 'Gefenke'?" raunte Harry Severus zu, der ihm in aller Ruhe erklärte, was es mit Geschenken auf sich hatte, während sie sich zum Weihnachtsbaum begaben.

Plötzlich drückte jemand Harry ein Päckchen in die Hand. Erschrocken blickte er auf das bunte Papier, bis Severus ihm nahelegte, das Papier zu entfernen, um zu schauen, was sich darin befand. Er half Harry, das Geschenk auszupacken, und Harry jauchzte vor Freude. Es waren zwei Bücher aus der gleichen Reihe wie sein Lieblingsbuch. In ihnen schien es aber nicht um Drachen zu gehen, sondern um Basilisken – was immer das war – und Phönixe. Alle lachten über Harrys freudestrahlendes Gesicht beim Erhalten seines ersten Geschenks. Selbst Severus lächelte den glücklichen Jungen auf seinem Schoss an.

Plötzlich tauchte direkt vor Severus ein grösseres Paket aus dem Nichts auf. Harry erschreckte sich dabei so sehr, dass er einen Satz zurück machte und kopfüber von Severus Schoss fiel. Er rappelte sich auf und starrte verwirrt das Paket an, das nicht in buntem Papier, sondern in schlichtem, dunkelgrünen Papier verpackt war. "Was ist das, Onkel Sevewus?" fragte er verwundert.

"Offensichtlich ein Geschenk, Harry", antwortete Minerva für den immer noch geschockten Severus. "Warum öffnest Du es nicht, Severus?"

Severus nickte ihr zu und begann, vorsichtig das Pächchen auszupacken. Jetzt staunte er noch mehr, denn in dem Paket befand sich ein Denkarium sowie mehrere Phiolen mit Flüssigkeiten in verschiedenen Farben. Er schaute sich um, aber niemand konnte oder wollte ihm zu einer Erleuchtung verhelfen, also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich in das Denkarium zu begeben – mit zwiespältigen Gefühlen, was ihn dort wohl erwartete.

"Warte, Severus" sagte Minerva plötzlich, die ein Flackern von Furcht in seinem Gesicht erkennen konnte, bevor er seine Emotionen wieder im Griff gehabt hatte. "Du hast keine Ahnung, was oder von wem das ist, stimmts?"

"So ist es", antwortete ihr junger Kollege.

"Dann lass mich Dich begleiten, Severus", schlug Minerva vor, und während Poppy Harry auf den Schoss nahm und Rolanda aufforderte, zu schauen, was es noch an Geschenken für Harry gab, tauchten Minerva und Severus gemeinsam in das Denkarium ein.

_Die Szene spielte im Haus der Potters. Lily und Severus sassen sich gegenüber an einem Tisch. __Lily sagte mit einem Hauch von Spannung in der Stimme "Severus, es tut mir so leid. Als ich herausgefunden habe, dass ich schwanger war, habe ich Panik bekommen und James gebeten, mich zu heiraten, damit alle denken, es wäre sein Kind und nicht ein uneheliches."_

_Severus starrte Lily an und verstand offensichtlich nicht, was Lily sagen wollte._

_Lily fuhr fort "Poppy hat mir geholfen, meine Schwangerschaft magisch zu verlängern, so dass __**unser**__ Sohn erst Ende Juli, also einen Monat über die Zeit, geboren werden wird. Ich habe den 'Inhabicua Trank' genommen, damit das Kind wie James aussieht. James weiss, dass es nicht sein Kind ist. Du weisst sicher, dass Du ihm nur den 'Inhabitas Trank' mit Deinem Blut darin zu geben brauchst, um sein ursprüngliches Aussehen wieder herzustellen"._

_Severus starrte Lily voller Faszinierung mit grossen Augen an._

Betreten verliessen die beiden Kollegen das Denkarium. Minerva war die erste, die sich unter den fragenden Blicken der anderen fasste. Noch zweifelnd, ob sie einen Schweigezauber um Harry werfen sollte, damit er von dem Gespräch nichts mitbekam, sah sie, dass er auf Poppys Schoss eingeschlafen war. Also erklärte sie auf Severus bestätigendes Nicken hin den Kollegen kurz, was sie im Denkarium gesehen hatten.

"Poppy, kannst Du Dich daran erinnern, Lilys Schwangerschaft verlängert zu haben?"

"Ja, Minerva" sagte ihre Freundin nachdenklich. "Und ich habe mir damals gedacht, dass Harry vielleicht Severus Sohn sein könnte. Leider wusste ich es aber nicht definitiv, und ich hätte ja auch wegen der Schweigepflicht nichts sagen können".

"Wieso kann ich mich denn überhaupt nicht an dieses Gespräch mit Lily erinnern?" platzte Severus ganz uncharakteristisch heraus.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber ich schlage vor, wir sehen mal, ob es noch mehr Szenen im Denkarium gibt", schlug Minerva vor, und Severus wappnete sich für das, das da kommen würde.

_Lily, James und Harry sassen auf dem gleichen Sofa im Wohnzimmer der Potters aus der Szene zuvor. Offensichtlich war es Harrys Geburtstag, denn auf dem Tisch stand eine Torte, die mit einer grossen '1' beschriftet war. Plötzlich läutete es. "Oh, das muss Dein Daddy sein", sagte Lily freudestrahlend und ging zur Tür. _

_Harry war jetzt nicht mehr zu bremsen. Er rannte hinterher und schrie begeistert "Dadi, Dadi!" Als Severus hereingekommen war, hatte er Harry um seinen Hals hängen._

"_Hallo, mein Sohn. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!" sagte Severus und reichte Harry eine Kiste, die in Geschenkpapier mit kleinen bunten Eulen eingewickelt war. Es war ein Zaubertränkeset für Kinder, und Harry war hellauf begeistert. Severus freute sich offensichtlich mit seinem Sohn, ermahnte ihn aber vorsichtshalber. "Harry, Daddy zeigt Dir, was man damit machen kann, okay? Du darfst nicht alleine damit spielen, nur wenn Mami oder Daddy dabei sind. Ist das klar?"_

_Harry nickte begeistert und kletterte auf Severus Schoss. Hier endete die Szene._

Sie wollten das Denkarium schon wieder verlassen, als eine weitere Szene folgte.

_Auch diese Szene spielte im selben Raum. "Lily", sagte Severus. "Du weisst, wie gut ich in Okklumentik bin, aber der Dunkle Lord ist einfach besser. Es ist zu gefährlich. Ich werde zu Deiner und auch Harrys Sicherheit alle Gedanken in ein Denkarium tun und dieses Albus anvertrauen. Der Dunkle Lord darf einfach nicht von Dir und Harry erfahren. Sollte der Krieg zu Ende sein, kann Albus mir ja das Denkarium wiedergeben, damit ich wieder zu Euch finde. Deshalb bin ich gekommen, um mich zu verabschieden. Ich werde bis auf weiteres nicht mehr kommen. Aber ich hoffe, dass sich bald etwas ändert und ich Euch wiederhabe". Mit einer rührenden Szene, in der Lily in Tränen ausbrach und Severus sie tröstete, endete die Erinnerung._

Als die beiden Kollegen das Denkarium verlassen hatten, nahm Severus ein Fläschchen mit einer silbrigen Flüssigkeit, die er erst ins Denkarium füllte und anschliessend mit seinem Zauberstab seinen eigenen Gedanken zuführte. Plötzlich liess er sich in seinem Sessel zurücksinken und schloss die Augen. Er war kreidebleich geworden. Diese arrogante, verwöhnte Potterjunge sollte tatsächlich sein Sohn sein? Unmöglich! '_Obwohl der kleine Harry doch ganz anders ist'_, meldete sich ein leises Stimmchen in seinem Kopf.

Er wandte sich den restlichen Phiolen zu und entdeckte eine hellgrüne Lösung – eindeutig ein Verwandschaftstest. Lediglich das Blut der beiden zu Testenden musste noch hinzugefügt werden.

Severus zauberte zwei Tropfen Blut aus seinem Ellenbogen hinein in die Phiole, bevor er sich Poppy näherte und Harry – ebenfalls auf magische Weise – zwei Tropfen Blut abnahm und diese dazufügte. Die Mischung, die vorher hellgrün gewesen war, färbte sich dunkelblau. Nun bestand kein Zweifel mehr – Harry war in der Tat sein Sohn.

Poppy, die ihn am besten von allen kannte und bemerkte, dass er durch die Erinnerung an seine Lily den Tränen nahe war, legte ihm plötzlich den kleinen Harry in seinen Schoss. Zum ersten Mal schaute er das Kind prüfend an. Richtig – genau so sah der kleine Harry in seinen gerade zurückerhaltenen Erinnerungen aus. Vorsichtig strich er dem Kleinkind über das schmale Gesichtchen. "Es tut mir leid, Harry", flüsterte er dem Kleinen ins Ohr. "Du hast gewusst, dass ich Dein Papa bin, aber ich habe es nicht gewusst".

"Severus", drang plötzlich Minervas Stimme an sein Ohr. "Schau mal, da ist noch ein Fläschchen. Das ist beschriftet mit _Inhabitas Trank_. Ist das nicht der Trank, von dem Lily sprach, den Du Harry geben musst, um Deinem Sohn sein richtiges Aussehen zurückzugeben?".

"Ja", antwortete Severus seufzend. "Ich muss nur drei Tropfen von meinem Blut hinzufügen". Er seufzte noch einmal. "Ich bin aber nicht sicher, ob wir das heute machen sollten. Poppy, was meinst Du? Wird er ähnliche Probleme bekommen wie mit dem anderen Trank?"

Poppy überlegte einen Augenblick und sagte dann "Das ist sehr gut möglich, und wenn Du nicht willst, dass er Weihnachten im Bett verbringen muss, dann lässt Du es besser. Wir können es ihm heute abend nach dem Abendessen geben, wenn Du möchtest, allerdings will ich dabeisein".

Severus nickte ihr zustimmend zu und stellte die Phiole auf den Tisch zurück. Plötzlich starrte er Albus an und sagte zähneknirschend "Du alter intrigierender Narr! Warum erst jetzt? Warum? Warum musste mein Sohn mit Leuten aufwachsen, die ihn misshandelt haben? Diesmal bist Du zu weit gegangen, Albus. Ich verlange eine Erklärung! Und zwar jetzt, alter Mann, oder ich werde Dich mit dem mächtigsten Fluch belegen, den ich kenne!"

Albus dachte einen Augenblick nach, während er an einem Zitronenbonbon lutschte, bevor er schliesslich antwortete. "Es tut mir leid, mein Junge, aber es gab diverse Gründe dafür, dass ich Dir diese Information bisher vorenthalten habe. Zunächst einmal war da der Blutschutz von Seiten Petunias, den Harry so dringend benötigte. Dann war ich mir zu der Zeit noch nicht völlig über Deine Prioritäten im klaren, was ich inzwischen natürlich bin. Als Harry schliesslich nach Hogwarts kam, hast Du ihn so gehasst, dass ich es Dir nicht sagen konnte. Ich habe mehrfach versucht, Euch beide zusammenzubringen, zum Beispiel als ich Dich gebeten habe, dem Jungen Okklumentik beizubrigen. Aber das hat nicht funktioniert, da Du es dem Jungen wirklich schwierig gemacht hast. Also musste ich die nächste Gelegenheit ergreifen, und diesmal hast Du es endlich geschafft, dem Jungen näherzukommen, so dass ich dachte, es wäre sicher genug, Dir mein Geheimnis anzuvertrauen."

Severus liess nicht erkennen, ob er die Begründung des Schulleiters akzeptierte, aber tatsächlich fühlte er, dass sich sein Ärger erheblich abschwächte. Albus Worte trafen ihn sehr, und er musste zugeben, dass sein eigenes Verhalten es dem Schulleiter natürlich auch schwierig gemacht hatten, ihm sein Geheimnis anzuvertrauen. Severus verfluchte sich selbst für seine schlechte Behandlung des Jungen.

Durch Severus Geschrei war Harry aufgewacht, der sich ängstlich umblickte. Severus drückte ihn an sich und versicherte ihm, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Schliesslich warf er einen Schweigezauber um seinen Sohn und sich und sagte "Harry, es tut mir so leid. Ich habe gerade erst erfahren, dass ich Dein Vater bin. Ich weiss, dass Du es gewusst hast, als Du kleiner warst, aber ich habe es nicht geglaubt, weil ich es nicht wusste. Es tut mir sehr leid, und ich freue mich sehr, Dich als Sohn zu haben".

"Dadi" sagte Harry liebevoll und kuschelte sich an seinen endlich wiedergefundenen Vater. So blieben sie sitzen und kuschelten, bis Minerva das Wort direkt an sie richtete.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harry und Severus! Ich freue mich sehr für Euch! Es gibt jetzt allerdings Mittagessen. Kommt Ihr?"

Harry und Severus blieben fast den ganzen Tag in der Grossen Halle, da Harry so viele Geschenke bekam, dass er den ganzen Nachmittag brauchte, um sie alle auszuwickeln, anzuschauen oder damit zu spielen. Nach dem Abendessen gingen sie mit Poppy zusammen in ihre Wohnung zurück, wo Severus Harry erklärte, warum er schon wieder einen Trank nehmen musste. Leider waren die Auswirkungen des Trankes genauso schlimm wie bei dem anderen Trank, und Severus verbrachte die ganze Nacht an Harrys Bett, um ihm von Zeit zu Zeit den Schweiss aus dem heissen Gesicht zu wischen und auf ihn aufzupassen, während er beobachtete, wie sich Gestalt und Gesichtszüge seines Sohnes veränderten.

Allmählich konnte er eine Ähnlichkeit zu sich selbst erkennen. Sehr langsam begann er zu begreifen, dass dies tatsächlich sein Sohn war, und ein Glücksgefühl durchströhmte seinen Körper. Da hatte er seinen Sohn schon mehr als fünf Jahre lang vor der Nase gehabt und es nicht merken können oder auch wollen in seinem Hass auf James Potter. Aber nur würde ihm niemand mehr sein Kind vorenthalten können. Ausserdem würde er jetzt sein bestes tun, um seinen Sohn und sich für die verlorenen Jahre zu entschädigen und dafür zu sorgen, dass Harry seine schlechte Kindheit zu vergessen lernte. Sobald Harry wieder elf Jahre alt war und die Erinnerungen von seiner ersten Woche in Hogwarts zurückbekam, musste er sich bei seinem Sohn entschuldigen und ihm erläutern, warum er ihn so wenig gemocht hatte und gar nicht erst versucht hatte, ihn kennenzulernen. Er hatte heute das schönste Weihnachtsfest seit Lilys Tod erfahren, denn schon immer hatter er sich nichts mehr gewünscht als eine eigene Familie.

Während der Nacht hatte Severus viel Zeit zum Nachdenken, und als sie am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück in der Grossen Halle sassen, stellte er allen seinen Sohn vor, der bis auf die leuchtenden grünen Augen aussah wie eine jüngere Version von Severus. Zum Schluss erzählte er seinen Kollegen, was er während der Nacht beschlossen hatte.

"Ich habe heute Nacht viel nachgedacht, und ich habe mich entschieden, Harry den Alterungstrank nicht mehr zu geben. Er soll bei mir hier in Hogwarts als mein Sohn aufwachsen und eine bessere Kindheit haben".

**ENDE**

_Hallo! Vielen Dank für's Lesen meiner Geschichte! Aufgrund der vielen Forderungen nach einer Fortsetzung habe ich mich entschlossen, diesem Wunsch nachzukommen._

**_Ihr findet die Fortsetzung jetzt unter dem Titel "Harry und das Mysterium des Alters"._**

_Viele Grüsse  
Eure teddylonglong_


End file.
